elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Petita
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Petita ("Die Kleine", span. "Pequeña"), auch Pequenta lebt seit 2004 im Park Terra Natura Benidorm in der Nähe von Alicante (Region Valencia) in Spanien. Petita wurde etwa 1972 wild geboren. Ihr Herkunftsland ist nicht bekannt. Seit 1975 lebte sie im Zoo Barcelona, wo sie drei Jahrzehnte verbrachte und heranwuchs. Im Zoo lebten während ihres Aufenthalts einige andere Asiatische Elefantenkühe, bis 2001 hatte sie Gesellschaft von Aida die im März 2001 gestorben ist. Im Jahr 2002 wurde zwischen dem Zoo Barcelona und dem Park Terra Natura ein Elefantentausch ausgehandelt, der vorsah, dass Petita nach Benidorm kommen sollte, während die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Susi von Benidorm in den Zoo Barcelona kommen sollte. Am 03.09.2002 wurde der Tausch vollzogen: Susi kam nach Barcelona, und Petita wurde von dort abgegeben. Allerdings ging sie nicht direkt nach Benidorm, sondern wurde einige Zeit im Safaripark Vergel gehalten. Dort wurden einige Elefantenkühe gehalten, die zur Eröffnung einer neuen weitläufigen Anlage in Benidorm für Asiatische Elefanten dorthin reisen sollten. Zu ihrer Gesellschaft gehörten in Vergel Khaing Soe Soe, die lange allein in einem französischen Zoo gelebt hatte, sowie die frühere Zirkuselefantin Baby. Von beiden wird berichtet, dass sie sich mit Petita angefreundet hätten. Die drei Kühe waren die ersten Elefanten in Benidorm bei der Neueröffnung. Schon bald kamen vor allem aus Gänserndorf (Österreich) und Port Lympne (England) weitere Elefanten hinzu. Zu den Zuwächsen gehörten die beiden Kühe Momo und La Grande aus Gänserndorf sowie der Bulle Luka aus Port Lympne, die heute noch mit Petita und "Kaisoso" in Benidorm leben. In der "Geschichte" von Petita wird erzählt, dass sie als "hässlicher Elefant" ("elefanta fea") mit langen Beinen und ausgeprägten Schädelknochen von den Kühen eher ausgegrenzt und von den Bullen (zumindest von Baba) gemieden wurde. Zunächst hätte sie Freundschaft mit Baby geschlossen, die sich aber später an ihre Schicksalsgenossin Citta angeschlossen hat, mit der sie im Dezember 2006 in den Zoo Krakau nach Polen ging. Daraufhin fand Petita Anschluss bei Kaisoso, die sich gut mit ihr verträgt. Petita soll bei Ankunft in Benidorm nur 2.9000 kg gewogen haben. thumb|left|300px|Elefanta Petita el día de su 37 cumpleaños Da der Park nach wenigen Jahren aus wirtschaftlichen Gründen einen Großteil der Elefanten wieder abgab, wurde die große Gruppe, die sich in verschiedene Teilgemeinschaften gliederte, nach und nach verkleinert, so dass schließlich die vier Kühe und Luka unter sich blieben. In der Presse wird auch von der Annäherung zwischen Petita und dem Bullen berichtet und von einer Art "Hochzeit" gesprochen, wobei Petita für die Zucht deutlich zu alt ist. Dennoch wurden wohl Hoffnungen auf Nachwuchs für sie geäußert. Im Februar 2008 wird davon berichtet, dass ein Priester die Verbindung zwischen Petita und Luka gesegnet habe, was auch auf einem Video dokumentiert scheint. Sie ist die älteste der Kühe in Benidorm, hat aber wohl nicht den ersten Rang unter den Kühen. Über Petita'''s Geschichte, die sich zu einem Liebling des Parks entwickelt hat, wurde ein Kinderbuch von María Luz Pontón geschrieben mit dem Titel: "Trompetita, una elefantita de mucho peso", das in Anwesenheit des Parkdirektors und mit einem anschließenden Gang zu '''Petita und ihrer Freundin präsentiert wurde. Im Park wurde offenbar auch eine Show über "Petita la Elefantita" aufgeführt. Auch hierzu gibt es ein Video. Literatur *Die neuen Elefantenanlagen in Terra Natura, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 8 (Nov. 2005), S. 34-38. Weblinks *Pequenta (Pequena, Petita) at Terra Natura theme park, Benidorm, Eintrag mit Foto auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Parque Zoológico de Barcelona, Foto von Pequenta in Barcelona (Nr. 26) auf www.asianelephant.net. *Susi y Yoyo, Bericht zum Elefantentausch zwischen Susi und Petita auf www.liberaasusi.org. *Asian elephants at the Terra Natura Park in Benidorm, Fotos und Informationen zu Elefanten und Anlage auf www.asianelephant.net. *El elefante macho margin a las hembras delgadas, Bericht zur Situation von Petita Ende 2006 auf www.abc.es. *La elefanta "fea" se va de fiesta, Artikel über die "hässliche" Petita auf ocio.diarioinformacion.com. *La historia de la elefanta Petita de Terra Natura Benidorm da el salto a la literatura, Artikel zur Buchpräsentation mit Fotos auf www.parquestematicos.org. *"Petita, la elefanta fea" o de cómo Cúpido otorgó un final feliz a un cuento, Artikel über die Annäherung an Luka auf www.laverdad.es *Un sacerdote casa a ‘Pepita’, la elefanta fea, Artikel über die Segnung durch einen Priester auf www.20minutos.es. *Petita y Luka, dos elefantes enamorados, se dan el "sí quiero", Video der "Elefantenhochzeit" auf www.youtube.com. *Terra Natura El Show de Petita, Video der Petita-Show auf www.youtube.com. *La elefanta Petita feliz junto a su compañero Luka en Terra Natura de Benidorm, Bericht zur Situation über Petita Ende 2008 auf www.parquestematicos.org. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Zoo Barcelona Kategorie:Safaripark Vergel Kategorie:Terra Natura Park Benidorm